habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
Whats New 2016
---- Here you see all the News of 2016. Do you want to read the News from other years as well? Then have a look here: * 2015 * 2014 * 2013 Just looking for a date? Take a compressed look at the story on the Habitica History pages: * 2013-2014 * 2015-2016 ---- Current News 7/1/2016 iOS UPDATE AND NEW TAKE THIS CHALLENGE iOS Update: Notifications and Private Messages We've released a new iOS update! Now you can send and read private messages on the app! Plus, you can now receive notifications for important events, like being invited to a party, guild, or quest, receiving a private message, and beginning a battle. Don’t want a certain type of notification? Simply adjust your preferences under Settings. If you like the improvements that we’ve been making to our app, please consider reviewing this new version. It really helps us out! Old reviews get hidden with each new release, but if you go to the review section you can re-post old reviews with a single tap. Thanks for using Habitica! by viirus and Nivl4 New Take This Challenge! The next Take This Challenge has launched, Check Your HP, with a focus on tracking your mood. Be sure to check it out to earn additional pieces of the Take This armor set! Take This is a nonprofit that seeks to inform the gamer community about mental health issues, to provide education about mental disorders and mental illness prevention, and to reduce the stigma of mental illness. Congratulations to the winners of the last Take This Challenge, "It's Dangerous to Go Alone": grand prize winner janey_p, and runners-up Dennis Charles Puerto Calubia, lamachine, Didit, mykabot, and Deiket. Plus, all participants in that Challenge have received the Take This Shield. Enjoy! by Lemoness, SabreCat, Doctor B, and the Take This team ---- 6/29/2016 Splashy Skin Set There's a new set of Seasonal Edition Skins available in the Avatar Customization page until July 31st! Get them while you can, or they won't be available until next year. by UncommonCriminal Last Chance for Selkie Item Set Reminder: this is the final day to subscribe and receive the Selkie Item Set. If you want the Selkie Cap or the Selkie Tail, now's the time. Thanks so much for your support -- we hope you enjoy your Gems! by Lemoness ---- 6/23/2016 TASK REMINDERS ON ANDROID, JUNE SUBSCRIBER ITEMS, AND SEAFOAM TRANSFORMATION ITEMS Android Update: Task Reminders There's a new Android update which includes a very exciting feature: Task Reminders! When you make or edit Dailies and To-Dos, you can now add notifications that will remind you to get things done! Never forget a task again. We've also fixed a variety of bugs, so be sure to download this update now! by viirus, TheHollidayInn, and nivl4 June Subscriber Items The June Subscriber Items have been revealed: the Selkie Robes Set! You still have seven days to subscribe and receive the item set. Subscribers also receive the ability to buy Gems for Gold -- the longer you subscribe, the more Gems you can buy per month! There are other perks as well, such as longer access to uncompressed data. Best of all, your support directly keeps Habitica running. Thank you very much -- it means a lot to us! by Lemoness Seafoam Transformation Item Splash some Seafoam on your friends and they will undergo a mysterious transformation until their next cron! You can buy the Seafoam in the Seasonal Shop for Gold. Don't want to be transformed? Just buy some Sand from the Rewards Store to reverse it. ---- 6/21/2016 SUMMER SPLASH EVENT! LIMITED EDITION OUTFITS, SEASONAL SHOP OPENS, AND SUMMER NPCS Summer Splash Begins The Summer Splash festival has arrived, and Habitica has moved to the undersea city of Dilatory for the summer! From today until July 31st, join us for fun in the sun. Limited Edition Class Outfits From now until July 31st, limited edition outfits are available in the Rewards column. Depending on your class, you can be a Seahorse Healer, a Shark Warrior, an Eel Rogue, or a Dolphin Mage! You'd better get productive to earn enough gold before they disappear. Good luck! by Giu08. Jynn, TetoIsGreat, Kai-Wen, and Lemoness Seasonal Shop Opens The Seasonal Shop has opened! It's stocking summertime Seasonal Edition goodies at the moment, including last year's summer outfits. Everything there will be available to purchase during the Summer Splash event each year, but it's only open until July 31st, so be sure to stock up now, or you'll have to wait a year to buy these items again. by Lemoness Summer NPCs Looks like the NPCs are really getting in to the summer spirit. Ian, Bailey, Matt, and the Seasonal Sorceress are having fun under the sea in the sunken city of Dilatory, and Alex and Daniel have moved down to the beach. Even the Time Travelers are getting into the fun, although... oh dear... they seem to have overshot the season... by Lemoness ---- 6/17/2016 EQUIPMENT SORTING AND GUILD SPOTLIGHT New Equipment Sorting Option The Equipment page now has a new "Group by Type" option that arranges your equipment by armor, headgear, etc. Choose the equipment organization method that you like best! by Hus274 June Guild Spotlight We're highlighting several Guilds that can help you achieve your goals this summer, including the Long-Term Accountability Guild for that massive personal project, the Young Adult - Unprepared Guild for all you recent grads, and the Legendary Book Club of Habitica to help with that summer reading. Learn more here! by redphoenix ---- 6/15/2016 NEW PET QUEST: AXOLOTL Axolotl Pet Quest The Magical Axolotl is gulping away your willpower. Can you muster the energy to defeat your tasks? If so, you'll earn a batch of Axolotl Eggs! Get the quest scroll from the Quest Shop now. Writing by Summer (River Mori) Art by hazel40, PainterProphet, Kiwibot, Streak, sungabraverday, Zorella, and James Danger ---- 6/9/2016 OFFICIAL CHALLENGE AND ARMOR SET, MEET THE STAFF BLOG POST, FOCUSME PARTNERSHIP, AND IMPORTANT INFO FOR DEVELOPERS Official "Take This" Challenge and Armor Set We've launched a new Official Habitica Challenge Series, designed especially for us by Take This, a nonprofit that seeks to inform the gamer community about mental health issues, to provide education about mental disorders and mental illness prevention, and to reduce the stigma of mental illness. The first Challenge in this series focuses on cultivating your offline friendships, and gem prizes are available to the winner and runners-up. Plus, at the end of the Challenge, all active participants will earn one piece of the new Take This Armor Set! Meet the Staff: Sabe Ever want to know more about the people who run Habitica? Now you can! We have an interview with SabreCat on our blog. Learn more about the coder behind everything from monthly quests to architecture improvements. Partnership with FocusMe Because the Habitica staff members are big fans of distraction-blocker FocusMe (and their staff members are big fans of Habitica), we’ve decided to offer a joint promotion until Sunday June 19th, where anyone who purchases FocusMe will also be offered a 20% discount on a six-month Habitica subscription! Learn more here. Important Info for Developers Important news for Habitica developers: we're going to deactivate API v2 on July 15th. Learn more here. We've put together a migration guide to help you make the switch for any of the integrations that you are coding. If you have any questions, feel free to reach out to us on GitHub or the Aspiring Coders Guild and we'll be happy to assist. Thanks for contributing to Habitica! ---- 6/2/2016 JUNE BACKGROUNDS AND ARMOIRE ITEMS REVEALED! PLUS, JUNE CHALLENGE SPOTLIGHT June Backgrounds There are three new avatar backgrounds in the Background Shop! Now your avatar can hop on a Lilypad, splash on a Waterfall Rock, or stroll down the Lighthouse Shore! by Witticaster, KusSv, and shellcollector June Armoire Items Revealed There is new equipment in Enchanted Armoire, a 100 GP Reward in the Rewards Column which unlocks after you've attained Ultimate Gear! Click on the Enchanted Armoire for a random chance at special Equipment, including the Seaside Set and the Green Floppy Hat! It may also give you random XP or food items. We'll be adding new equipment to it during the first week of each month, but even when you've exhausted the current supply, you can keep clicking for a chance at food and XP. Now go spend all that accumulated Gold! May the Random Number Generator smile upon you... by Lemoness and SabreCat Art by shellcollector and starsystemic Challenge Spotlight: Small Improvements Add Up There's a new Challenge Spotlight on our blog! Check it out for some great Challenges that can help you improve your life one little step at a time. Have you made a Challenge that you think deserves to be in the spotlight? Submit it to be featured on our blog! Any Challenge with a Gem prize and a concrete end date is eligible. And feel free to tell us what you think about this month's spotlight in the comments, or on Twitter, Facebook, or Tumblr. Enjoy! by redphoenix Challenges by Accio Books, Cheers, and Freelancecynic ---- May 2016 5/30/2016 LAST CHANCE FOR MARCHING BARD ITEM SET AND FLORAL POTIONS Last Chance for Marching Bard Item Set Reminder: this is the final day to subscribe and receive the Marching Bard Item Set! If you want the Marching Bard Hat or the Marching Bard Uniform, now's the time. Thanks so much for your support -- we hope you enjoy your Gems. by Lemoness Last Chance for Floral Hatching Potions Reminder: this is the final day to buy Floral Hatching Potions! If they come back, it won't be until next year at the earliest, so don't delay! by Mako413 ---- 5/25/2016 IOS UPDATE, ANDROID UPDATE, AND MAY SUBSCRIBER ITEMS iOS App Update Available We've released a new iOS app update that contains tons of bug fixes, including for the pet feeding crash and the annoying fake death popups! Be sure to download it now for a more stable Habitica. Thank you so much to everyone who reported bugs that cropped up after our massive code overhaul! It was very helpful. And if you have a spare moment, we'd love it if you could review this app. It really helps us out! iOS hides all old reviews, but if you've already written one, it's very easy to repost with a single button click. by viirus Android Update: Bug Fixes We've released a new Android update with fixes for lots of bugs and crashes. Download it now for a more stable experience! Thank you for your patience as we worked out some of the hiccups that came with our major code overhaul this weekend. If you like the direction that we're taking the app, we'd love it if you could take the time to leave us a review :) It really helps us out! (Hoping for an iOS update with similar fixes? We've submitted it to Apple, so we're just waiting for them to approve it, which could take several days. Stay tuned!) by viirus May Subscriber Items The May Subscriber Items have been revealed: the Marching Bard Item Set! You still have six days to subscribe and receive the item set. Subscribers also receive the ability to buy Gems for Gold -- the longer you subscribe, the more Gems you can buy per month! There are other perks as well, such as longer access to uncompressed data. Best of all, your support directly keeps Habitica running. Thank you very much -- it means a lot to us! by Lemoness ---- 5/21/2016 WELCOME BACK, HABITICA! Welcome Back, Everyone! Hurrah! After many hours of toil, our valiant blacksmiths were able to complete our planned maintenance ahead of schedule. The site should be working normally again! If you notice any issues or have any questions, please feel free to email us at admin@habitica.com and we will be happy to help. Important Mobile App Updates We’ve released an iOS update and an Android update that contain the new code. It’s very important to download these updates immediately, or you may encounter significant bugs! Veteran Pets To thank you for your patience during the maintenance, we have awarded everyone a special Veteran Pet! You can see it under Inventory > Pets, at the bottom of the screen. If it hasn’t appeared yet, never fear: because there are so many Habiticans, it can sometimes take an hour or two for everyone to receive their pet. You will have it soon! Thanks again for bearing with us during the downtime. Daily Safe Mode To protect the accounts of Habiticans in different time zones across the world, we enabled Cron Daily Safe Mode during the maintenance, which will prevent you from taking any damage or losing any streaks for the rest of the weekend. Let us know at admin@habitica.com if you have any questions or concerns! ---- 5/19/2016 IMPORTANT: UPCOMING MAINTENANCE! Maintenance to Take Place May 21 This Saturday, we will be performing important maintenance on Habitica to build out the groundwork for some exciting upcoming features! We'll be doing everything we can to make this as smooth as possible, but unfortunately, there will be significant downtime for much of the day. We expect that on Saturday, May 21st, Habitica will be unavailable between 1 PM and 10 PM Pacific Time (8 pm - 5 am UTC). * Don't worry, you will NOT lose any streaks or take any damage during this weekend, not even from Bosses! This maintenance will not harm your accounts. * If you will need to see your task list on Saturday, we recommend taking a screenshot of your tasks before the maintenance begins so that you can use them as a reference during downtime. * At the end of the maintenance, to thank people for their patience, everyone will receive a rare Veteran pet! * This maintenance should not result in any major visible differences to the site; it's all behind-the-scenes work. However, at the end of it, we will release new updates to the mobile apps, which will be required in order for the apps to work properly with the new changes! Be sure to download those updates on Saturday as soon as they are released. * For more information, please check out our detailed info page about the maintenance! And if you have any further questions or concerns, feel free to reach out to Leslie (leslie@habitica.com), and she will be happy to help you. We understand that it's very frustrating to have Habitica unavailable for such a long part of the day. Rest assured that we'll be doing everything we can to make the maintenance go as quickly as possible, but with over a million Habitican accounts to migrate, this is a hefty task! During the maintenance on Saturday we will be posting regular status reports on our Twitter account, so you can follow us for the most accurate updates. Thank you for your patience, and for using Habitica! ---- 5/17/2016 TREELING PET QUEST AND CHALLENGE SPOTLIGHT! New Pet Quest: The Tangle Tree (Treelings) We've released a new Pet Quest: The Tangle Tree! The Garden Competition has been disrupted by a terrible multi-tasking tree. Can you defeat this wooden warrior? If so, you'll earn some treeling eggs! by Lemoness and SabreCat Art by fuzzytrees, PainterProphet, aurakami, and plumilla Writing by Flutter Bee Challenge Spotlight There's a new Challenge Spotlight on our blog! Check it out for some great Challenges that can help you simplify your digital life. Have you made a Challenge that you think deserves to be in the spotlight? Submit it to be featured on our blog! Any Challenge with a Gem prize and a concrete end date is eligible. And feel free to tell us what you think about this month's spotlight in the comments, or on Twitter, Facebook, or Tumblr. Enjoy! by redphoenix Challenges by ArynChris, Janelle Rowe, and BeanieB ---- 5/14/2016 IMPORTANT ANDROID UPDATE AND HABITICA ON SOCIAL MEDIA Android Update We've released a new Android update which includes the ability to choose a class at level 10! We've also fixed a bunch of bugs, and enabled social media sharing. Want to show off your new pet or fancy avatar to your friends? Now you can! Habitica on Social Media Speaking of social media.... you should come follow Habitica on Twitter, Facebook, and Tumblr! We post important announcements and weekly updates, and we even share fun things like Habitica fanart and cosplay on our blog. Come chat with us! ---- 5/11/2016 NEW AVATAR CUSTOMIZATIONS AND CHALLENGE SPOTLIGHT SUBMISSIONS Glasses and New Wheelchair Colors for Avatars We have two new sets of free avatar customizations available: glasses, and additional wheelchair colors! We hope that Habiticans who wear glasses and/or use wheelchairs will enjoy these options. by Breadstrings and Balduranne Challenge Spotlight Submissions Do you have a broadly-applicable Challenge that you would like to promote to all of Habitica? Now you can submit Challenges to be featured on our official blog! To qualify, the Challenge must have a fixed end date and a Gem prize of any amount. To submit a Challenge for consideration, just fill out this form. by redphoenix ---- 5/3/2016 iOS UPDATE, MAY BACKGROUNDS, AND MAY ARMOIRE ITEMS iOS Update We've released a new iOS update which includes social media sharing and the ability to change your class from the app, as well as some bug fixes. Be sure to download it now for a better Habitica experience! If you like the improvements that we’ve been making to our app, please consider reviewing this new version. It really helps us out! Old reviews get hidden, but if you go to the review section you can re-post it again with a single tap. We hope you enjoy the update! by viirus May Backgrounds There are three new avatar backgrounds in the Background Shop! Now your avatar can buzz in a Beehive, explore the Tree Roots, or battle a Gazebo. by James Danger and DialFForFunky May Armoire Items Revealed There is new equipment in the Enchanted Armoire, a 100 GP Reward in the Rewards Column which unlocks after you've attained Ultimate Gear! Click on the Enchanted Armoire for a random chance at special Equipment, including the Graduate Set and the Bouquet of Flowers! It may also give you random XP or food items. We'll be adding new equipment to it during the first week of each month, but even when you've exhausted the current supply, you can keep clicking for a chance at food and XP. Now go spend all that accumulated Gold! May the Random Number Generator smile upon you... by Breadstrings April 2016 4/29/2016 LAST CHANCE FOR APRIL SUBSCRIBER ITEMS AND SPRING FLING ITEMS! Last Chance for April Item Set Reminder: this is the final day to subscribe and receive the Leaf Warrior Item Set! If you want the Crown o' Flowers or the Armor o' Leaves, now's the time. Thanks so much for your support <3 Last Chance for Spring Fling Items and Customizations On May 1st, everything will be back to normal in Habitica, so if you still have any remaining Spring Fling Items that you want to buy from the Rewards Column or the Seasonal Shop, you'd better do it now! The Seasonal Edition items and Hair/Skin Colors won't be back until next March, and if the Limited Edition items return they will have increased prices or changed art, so strike while the iron is hot! ---- 4/27/2016 WORLD BOSS DEFEATED! The Be-Wilder World Boss is Defeated! We've done it! The Be-Wilder lets out a ululating cry as it twists in the air, shedding feathers like falling rain. Slowly, gradually, it coils into a cloud of sparkling mist. As the newly-revealed sun pierces the fog, it burns away, revealing the coughing, mercifully human forms of Bailey, Matt, Alex.... and the April Fool himself. Mistiflying is Saved! The April Fool has enough shame to look a bit sheepish. “Oh, hm,” he says. “Perhaps I got a little…. carried away.” The crowd mutters. Sodden flowers wash up on sidewalks. Somewhere in the distance, a roof collapses with a spectacular splash. “Er, yes,” the April Fool says. “That is. What I meant to say was, I’m dreadfully sorry.” He heaves a sigh. “I suppose it can’t all be fun and games, after all. It might not hurt to focus occasionally. Maybe I’ll get a head start on next year’s pranking.” Redphoenix coughs meaningfully. “I mean, get a head start on this year’s spring cleaning!” the April Fool says. “Nothing to fear, I’ll have Habit City in spit-shape soon. Luckily nobody is better than I at dual-wielding mops.” Encouraged, the marching band starts up. It isn’t long before all is back to normal in Habit City. Plus, now that the Be-Wilder has evaporated, the magical bees of Mistiflying bustle back to work, and soon the flowers are blooming and the city is floating once more. As Habiticans cuddle the magical fuzzy bees, the April Fool’s eyes light up. “Oho, I’ve had a thought! Why don’t you all keep some of these Magical Bee Pets and Mounts? It’s a gift that perfectly symbolizes the balance between hard work and sweet rewards, if I’m going to get all boring and allegorical on you.” He winks. “Besides, they don’t have stingers! Fool’s honor.” ---- 4/25/2016 APRIL SUBSCRIBER ITEMS AND FLORAL HATCHING POTIONS! April Subscriber Items The April Subscriber Item has been revealed: the Leaf Warrior Item Set! You still have five days to subscribe and receive the item set. Subscribers also receive the ability to buy Gems for Gold -- the longer you subscribe, the more Gems you can buy per month! There are other perks as well, such as longer access to uncompressed data. Best of all, your support directly keeps Habitica running. Thank you very much -- it means a lot to us! by Lemoness Floral Hatching Potions Between now and May 31st, you can buy Floral Hatching Potions from the Market and use them to hatch any standard pet egg! (Magic Hatching Potions do not work on Quest Pet eggs.) Floral Hatching Potions are a Seasonal Edition item, so they will not be available again before next spring! Be sure to get them while you can. by Mako413 ---- 4/23/2016 THE BE-WILDER STRIKES AGAIN! World Boss: Third Beguilement Strike! Look out! In the middle of reporting the news, Bailey the Town Crier has been possessed by the Be-Wilder! She lets out an evil, uninformative screech as she rises into the air. Now how will we know what’s going on? Don't give up... we're so close to defeating this bothersome bird for once and for all! ---- 4/15/2016 iOS AND ANDROID UPDATES, AND ANOTHER BEGUILEMENT STRIKE! iOS Update: Fixes Galore We've released a new iOS update focusing on stability and bug fixes! It includes multiple crash fixes, most notably for iOS 7 and for quests with rage bars, and clears up frustrating bugs such as the issues with timezones, the duplicating items bug, and the fact that completed to-dos used to still cause reminders. Be sure to download it now for a better Habitica experience! Thank you very much for your patience! If you like the improvements that we’ve been making to our app, please consider reviewing this new version. It really helps us out! Also, old reviews get hidden, but if you go to the review section you can re-post it again with a single tap. We hope you enjoy the update! by viirus, schrockblock, a-ayyash, and nivl4 Android App Update: Pets, Enchanted Armoire, and More! In case you missed it, yesterday we updated the Android app to include a ton of features, including: *Pets and Mounts! Now you can use the app to hatch pets, feed them, and equip pets and mounts. *The World Boss! Now you can view the World Boss Battle from the Tavern on the app! *The Enchanted Armoire! Tap right from the app for a chance at equipment, Experience, or food. *Edit Task Attributes! Assign attributes to tasks for use with task-based point allocation. *Crash and Bug Fixes! Including fixes for incorrectly-locked backgrounds, date display, editing task attribution allocation, and more. If you like what we're doing with the app, please consider leaving a review! It means a lot to us. by viirus, saranlert, schrockblock, ablx and jeubank12 World Boss: Second Beguilement Strike! In more frightening news, the Be-Wilder has used another Beguilement Strike! Once again the Be-Wilder has dazzled us into neglecting our Dailies, and now it has attacked Matt the Beast Master! With a swirl of mist, Matt transforms into a terrifying winged creature, and all the pets and mounts howl sadly in their stables. Quickly, stay focused on your tasks to defeat this dastardly distraction! ---- 4/14/2016 ANDROID APP UPDATES! Android App Update: Pets, Enchanted Armoire, and More! We've updated the Android app to include a ton of features, including: * Pets and Mounts! Now you can use the app to hatch pets, feed them, and equip pets and mounts. * The World Boss! Now you can view the World Boss Battle from the Tavern on the app! * The Enchanted Armoire! Tap right from the app for a chance at Equipment, experience, or food. * Edit Attribute Points! Control how Attribute Points are assigned directly from the app. * Crash and Bug Fixes! Including fixes for incorrectly-locked backgrounds, date display, editing task attribution allocation, and more. If you like what we're doing with the app, please consider leaving a review! It means a lot to us. by viirus, saranlert, schrockblock, ablx and jeubank12 ---- 4/12/2016 APRIL PET QUEST: FALCON! April Pet Quest: The Birds of Preycrastination The Birds of Preycrastination are making it hard for Habiticans to meet their goals! Can you defeat your tasks? If so, you'll earn a batch of Falcon Eggs! Get The Birds of Preycrastination from the Quest Shop. Writing by Bartelmy Art by JonArinbjorn, Squish, Onheiron, and Trogdorina Skill Icons Now skills have a beautiful set of icons associated with them, thanks to our artist contributors! by Accio Books! Art by Draayder, Siriocra, Evyx, RosemonkeyCT, LlamaHobbit, Inventrix, Pfeffernusse, TinyCoke, and intune ---- 4/8/2016 WORLD BOSS ATTACK: BEGUILEMENT STRIKE! Beguilement Strike on Alex the Merchant! Oh no! The Be-Wilder has used its Beguilement Strike! Despite our best efforts, we've gotten distracted by the Be-Wilder’s charming illusions and have forgotten to do some of our Dailies! With a cackling cry, the shining bird beats its wings, raising a swarm of mist around Alex the Merchant. When the fog clears, he has been possessed! “Have some free samples!” he shouts gleefully, and begins to hurl exploding eggs and potions at fleeing Habiticans. Not the most favorable of sales, to be sure. Hurry! Let's stay focused on our Dailies to defeat this monster before it possesses another someone else. ---- 4/5/2016 APRIL BACKGROUNDS, ARMOIRE ITEMS, AND SHINY SEEDS! April Backgrounds There are three new avatar backgrounds in the Background Shop! Now your avatar can practice on the Archery Range, frolic on Giant Flowers, or discover gold at the End of the Rainbow! Art by Sunstroke, PainterProphet, and UncommonCriminal April Armoire Items Revealed There is new equipment in the Enchanted Armoire, a 100 GP Reward in the Rewards Column which unlocks after you've attained Ultimate Gear! Click on the Enchanted Armoire for a random chance at special Equipment, including the Basic Archer Set, and the Comical Arrow! It may also give you random XP or food items. We add new equipment to it during the first week of each month, but even when you've exhausted the current supply, you can keep clicking for a chance at food and XP. Now go spend all that accumulated Gold! May the Random Number Generator smile upon you... Art by Balduranne, Fandekasp, nonight, and Kiwibot Shiny Seeds Throw a Shiny Seed at your friends and they will turn into a cheerful flower until their next cron! You can buy the Seeds in the Seasonal Shop for Gold. Don't want to be a flower? Just buy some Petal-Free Potion from the Rewards Store to reverse it. Shiny Seeds will be available until April 30th! ---- 4/1/2016 WORLD BOSS REVEALED: THE BE-WILDER! World Boss: The Be-Wilder Complete Dailies and To-Dos to damage the World Boss! Incomplete Dailies fill the Beguilement Strike Bar. When the Beguilement Strike bar is full, the World Boss will attack an NPC. A World Boss will never damage individual players or accounts in any way. Only active accounts who are not resting in the inn will have their incomplete Dailies tallied. ~*~ The party begins like any other. The appetizers are excellent, the music is swinging, and even the dancing elephants have become routine. Habiticans laugh and frolic amid the overflowing floral centerpieces, happy to have a distraction from their least-favorite tasks, and the April Fool whirls among them, eagerly providing an amusing trick here and a witty twist there. As the Mistiflying clock tower strikes midnight, the April Fool leaps onto the stage to give a speech. “Friends! Enemies! Tolerant acquaintances! Lend me your ears.” The crowd chuckles as animal ears sprout from their heads, and they pose with their new accessories. “As you know,” the Fool continues, “my confusing illusions usually only last a single day. But I’m pleased to announce that I’ve discovered a shortcut that will guarantee us non-stop fun, without having to deal with the pesky weight of our responsibilities. Charming Habiticans, meet my magical new friend... the Be-Wilder!” Lemoness pales suddenly, dropping her hors d'oeuvres. “Wait! Don’t trust--” But suddenly mists are pouring into the room, glittering and thick, and they swirl around the April Fool, coalescing into cloudy feathers and a stretching neck. The crowd is speechless as an monstrous bird unfolds before them, its wings shimmering with illusions. It lets out a horrible screeching laugh. “Oh, it has been ages since a Habitican has been foolish enough to summon me! How wonderful it feels, to have a tangible form at last.” Buzzing in terror, the magic bees of Mistiflying flee the floating city, which sags from the sky. One by one, the brilliant spring flowers wither up and wisp away. “My dearest friends, why so alarmed?” crows the Be-Wilder, beating its wings. “There’s no need to toil for your rewards any more. I’ll just give you all the things that you desire!” A rain of coins pours from the sky, hammering into the ground with brutal force, and the crowd screams and flees for cover. “Is this a joke?” Baconsaur shouts, as the gold smashes through windows and shatters roof shingles. PainterProphet ducks as lightning bolt crackle overhead, and fog blots out the sun. “No! This time, I don’t think it is!” Quickly, Habiticans, don’t let this World Boss distract us from our goals! Stay focused on the tasks that you need to complete so we can rescue Mistiflying -- and hopefully, ourselves. March 2016 3/30/2016 LAST CHANCE FOR MARCH SUBSCRIBER ITEMS! ALSO, EQUIPMENT SORTING AND WHEELCHAIRS FOR AVATARS Last Chance for March Subscriber Items Reminder: this is the final day to subscribe and receive the Lucky Set! If you want the Lucky Suit or the Lucky Hat, now's the time! Thanks so much for your support -- we really do appreciate it. by Lemoness Equipment Sorting Now you can sort your equipment on the website by set or by stat, so that you can choose the best pieces to wear. Enjoy the added organization! by qrry and Blade Wheelchairs for Avatars There is a new free avatar customization option on the website: a wheelchair! We hope that our wheelchair-using Habiticans will appreciate this avatar option. by Balduranne, Sinble, and Blade ---- 3/24/2016 MARCH SUBSCRIBER ITEMS, SPRING AVATAR CUSTOMIZATIONS, ANDROID UPDATE, AND SPRING PLOT-LINE CONTINUES! March Subscriber Items The March Subscriber Items have been revealed: the Lucky Clover Item Set! All March subscribers will receive the Lucky Hat and the Lucky Suit. You still have five days to subscribe and receive the item set! Thank you so much for your support - we really do rely on you to keep Habitica free to use and running smoothly. by Lemoness Shimmer Hair Colors and Pastel Skin Set The Seasonal Edition Shimmer Hair Colors and Pastel Skin Set are now available for purchase in the avatar customizations page! These skin sets will only be available to purchase until April 30th, and then they will disappear from the shop until next Spring Fling. If you buy them, though, you will have access to them year-round! by Lemoness and McCoyly Android Update In case you missed it, this weekend we released a follow-up update to the Android app with plenty of bug fixes. Be sure to download it now if you haven't already! by Viirus Spring Plot-Line Continues Since the April Fool came to town, there have been non-stop parties, pranks, and parades! The only problem is, with the constant celebrations, it’s getting a teensy bit difficult to, well… accomplish any work whatsoever. Some concerned citizens broach the issue with the April Fool, but he just chortles and raises his voice to be heard over the trombones. “Oho! Nothing to fear. I’ve discovered a trick that will keep us reaping our just rewards, even as we continue to celebrate! Just you wait and see. I’m saving it as my grand finale!” Well, it probably won’t hurt to keep celebrating until April First. It’s only one day, after all... by Lemoness ---- 3/18/2016 SPRING FLING BEGINS! LIMITED EDITION EQUIPMENT, SEASONAL SHOP OPENS, AND SPRING MYSTERY PLOT CONTINUES Limited Edition Class Outfits From now until April 30th, limited edition outfits are available in the Rewards column! Depending on your class, you can be a Springing Bunny, Clever Dog, Grand Malkin, or Brave Mouse. You'd better get productive to earn enough Gold before your time runs out... by PainterProphet and Balduranne Seasonal Shop Opens The Seasonal Shop has opened! It's stocking springtime Seasonal Edition goodies at the moment, including past spring outfits and the Egg Quest scroll. Everything there will be available to purchase during the Spring Fling event each year, but it's only open until April 30th, so be sure to stock up now, or you'll have to wait a year to buy these items again! Spring Plot Continues: The Floating City of Mistiflying As the Spring Fling celebrations begin, a sparkling cloud descends from the sky to reveal… the floating city of Mistiflying! Mistiflying is a flower-filled city that drifts in the clouds above Habitica, manufacturing custom rewards and raining them down on deserving Habiticans. It’s brimming with friendly, magical bees that work hard to keep the blossoms healthy and the city floating, and there’s a festive humming in the air. Looks like we’ll get a chance for plenty of parties this month! We’ve even received a visit from Mistiflying’s somewhat erratic ruler: the April Fool, a masterful rogue with a penchant for fun and an interest in illusions. Spring Plot-Line Continues: The April Fool The April Fool swishes his cape over his shoulders, striding through the mists into Habit City. “Lemoness! Redphoenix! SabreCat! My dearest and most delightful friends!” He sweeps out his arms in a striking pose, and several firework displays go off behind him. “Oho, look at your faces! It’s like you aren’t even happy to see me.” Lemoness does, in fact, seem less than thrilled. “It’s just… the last time you were here, I was kidnapped by a mutant flower uprising." “Really! Did I cause that?” Redphoenix smolders. “Two years ago, you turned me into an eggplant.” “An honest misunderstanding, I am sure. But it did only last a single day!” April Fool links his arm with SabreCat and gives the tracker a winning smile. “Which reminds me – Sabe, I can crash in your guest cottage again this month, right? No hard feelings about the Mammoth Ballet incident?” SabreCat lets out a strangled growl, and Lemoness hastily pulls the April Fool out of claw range. “You’re here for a whole month?” Redphoenix says. "What, did Lady Glaciate banish you from the Stoïkalm Steppes again?" The April Fool seems affronted at the suggestion. "Rumors, hearsay, and probably lies! Still, Habit City may temporarily be a more hospitable place to hover over. For entirely unrelated reasons, you understand." Lemoness rubs her temples.“Even so. It's not that we don’t... appreciate your yearly creativity, but we’re in the middle of the Spring Fling festivities. It’s a very busy time!!” He taps her affectionately on the nose. “Nothing to fear, my citrusy dear! Believe me, you won’t even notice I’m here.” Then he claps his hands, and a marching band starts up. ---- 3/17/2016 iOS App Updates: Task Reminders, Guilds, and More! We've released an update for our iOS app! This is a big one, so be sure to download it now. * Set TASK REMINDERS for individual tasks that send you notifications when it's time to get things done! Just tap on a task to add or edit a reminder. * Join or visit GUILDS directly from the apps to discuss your favorite productivity tips, share your hobbies, and more! * +1 IN CHATS! Let a user know that you liked their post by tapping the new +1 button! Go wild with power. * We've also fixed lots of bugs, including header and FAQ scrolling! When we release a new iOS update, it hides all of our old reviews, so if you like the direction we're going, please consider reviewing this new version. It really helps us out! And if you have any questions or concerns, don't hesitate to email mobile@habitica.com so we can respond. Thanks, and enjoy! Android App Updates: Guilds, Equipment, and More! We've also released a bunch of new features for our Android app! Grab it now to check out all the cool stuff. * Join or visit GUILDS directly from the apps to discuss your favorite productivity tips, share your hobbies, and more! * Now you can equip and view EQUIPMENT right from the app! * EMOJI AND MARKDOWN are now supported in chat messages. * Accept or reject QUEST INVITES right from the app! Happy battling. As always, if you're enjoying our Android app and want to help us out, please consider leaving us a review! It really means a lot to us. If you have questions or feedback, be sure to email mobile@habitica.com so it doesn't get lost! Want to Contribute? Habitica is an open-source project, which means that anyone can contribute! If you're interested in helping us improve the app while earning gems and special armor, check out our Github for iOS and Android. We can't wait to see what you'll contribute! ---- 3/15/2016 New Party Achievements There are two brand-new badges that you can earn by being in a party with your friends: the Party Up badge, for those in parties of 2 or more, and the Party On badge, for those in parties of 4 or more. Parties are a great way to stay accountable to your tasks. To earn these badges, invite your friends or post in the Party Wanted Guild on the website to join an existing group. If you're already in a party with others, simply visit the Party page to claim the badges! Enjoy! by khipkin and Lemoness Spring Mystery Plot Continues A huge, glittering cloud has been slowly drifting towards Habitica, and gossip in the streets is running wild. “I think I saw an explosion of colored lights, like fireworks!” “Do you hear that distant humming sound?” “There’s a sweet scent on the breeze, for sure.” As you stop in the Tavern on a work break, you overhear Lemoness, Redphoenix, and SabreCat murmuring to each other. “It’s definitely him,” Lemoness whispers. “I sent my dragon on a stealth flight to check.” Redphoenix taps a finger against her cup of tea. “Why is he so early? Even for him, this is... unexpected.” “You don’t think he’s planning to stay in Habit City, do you?” SabreCat asks as his tiger cowers under his chair. “My pets still haven’t recovered.” Lemoness mournfully flops forward onto the table. “I don’t know... but something tells me that we’re in for an unusual Spring Fling celebration.” by Lemoness ---- 3/9/2016 SNAIL PET QUEST AND MOBILE CHALLENGE WINNERS. PLUS, SPRING PLOT-LINE BEGINS! Snail Pet Quest We've released a new Pet Quest: The Snail of Drudgery Sludge! Habiticans everywhere are bogged down by unimportant tasks. Can you wash away the slime? If so, you'll earn some Snail Eggs! by Lemoness and SabreCat Art by Overomega, Pffernusse, and Misceo Writing by Maz Wendling Mobile Challenge Winners Congratulations to the winners of the Mobile App Challenges: J, Janƒçe Skalkova, studentSeekingDiscipline, Felipe Marinelli Affonso, compl, Yuri Augusto, Ewe Pacheco, Narmence, Ryan_carter, and candieb! Thanks to everyone who participated. We hope that you're enjoying the apps! by Lemoness Spring Plot-line Begins A large crowd has gathered in Productivity Plaza, just outside of the Tavern. Curious, you press forward and see people peering through a telescope, which is pointed at a strange, sparkling cloud on the horizon. Unfortunately, it turns out that the line to look through the telescope is about an hour long! Who has that kind of time when there are tasks to conquer? Oh well. Whatever it is, you’ll probably hear all about it soon... by Lemoness ---- 3/1/2016 MARCH BACKGROUNDS AND ARMOIRE ITEMS REVEALED! PLUS, WEB DESIGNER NEEDED AND MARCH MYSTERY BOX March Backgrounds There are three new avatar backgrounds in the Background Shop! Now your avatar can venture into a Rainforest, find precious metals in a Deep Mine, or cast spells in a Circle of Stones. by James Danger, sungabraverday, and UncommonCriminal March Armoire Items Revealed There is new equipment in Enchanted Armoire, a 100 GP Reward in the Rewards Column which unlocks after you've attained Ultimate Gear! Click on the Enchanted Armoire for a random chance at special Equipment, including the Miner Set and the Mystic Lamp! It may also give you random XP or food items. We'll be adding new equipment to it during the first week of each month, but even when you've exhausted the current supply, you can keep clicking for a chance at food and XP. Now go spend all that accumulated Gold! May the Random Number Generator smile upon you... by Lemoness and SabreCat Art by Balduranne March Mystery Box Ooh... What could it be? All Habiticans who are subscribed during the month of March will receive the March Mystery Item Set! It will be revealed on the 23rd, so keep your eyes peeled. Thanks for supporting the site <3 by Lemoness Web UI Designer Needed We’re looking for UI designers with experience in UX! Do you like user-centered approaches? Are you familiar with web patterns and assets? If that sounds like you, and you’re interested in contributing to Habitica, please email vicky@habitica.com. We look forward to questing with you! February 2016 2/24/2016 PHOENIXES IN THE TIME TRAVEL STABLE! FEBRUARY MYSTERY SET! Phoenixes Available from the Time Travelers The Time Travelers have made a stop in the past to pick up some rare Phoenix pets and mounts from last fall's World Boss battle. Get them now! To unlock the Phoenixes, you'll need Mystic Hourglasses, which are awarded to people who have been subscribers for three consecutive months or more. Thank you so much for your support--Habitica really does depend on you. February Subscriber Items The February Subscriber Items have been revealed: the Heartbreaker Item Set! All February subscribers will receive the Heartbreaker Cape and the Heartbreaker Hood. You still have five days to subscribe and receive the item set! Thank you so much for your support - we really do rely on you to keep Habitica free to use and running smoothly. by Lemoness ---- 2/17/2016 ANDROID APP IN PORTUGUESE, LITHUANIAN, AND POLISH! PLUS, NEW YEAR'S RESOLUTION CHALLENGE WINNERS Android App Update: Translations We've released an update to our Android app! It is now translated into Portuguese, Lithuanian, and Polish. Many thanks to our amazing volunteer translators for all their time and effort! More languages will be coming soon in future updates. If you are fluent in another language and would like to help, come join our translation team! by viirus, Portuguese translation team, Lithuanian translation team, and Polish translation team New Year's Resolution Challenge Winners The winners in our official New Year's Resolution Challenge have been randomly selected, and the lucky Habiticans are... Snellopy, Papyrus, PreacherMYS, embustation, and djmjr! Congratulations to them, and congratulations to all of the participants who prepared themselves to surmount the Challenges of 2016. by redphoenix ---- 2/8/2016 VALENTINE'S DAY AND MONKEY PET QUEST! Happy Valentine's Day! This week, we're celebrating Habitican Valentine's Day, a holiday dedicated to all the people and pastimes that we love. Help motivate all of the lovely people in your party by sending them a caring valentine! Valentines can be purchased for 10 Gold from the Market. For spreading love and joy throughout the community, both the giver AND the receiver get a coveted "adoring friends" badge. Hooray! by Lemoness and SabreCat Monkey Pet Quest In honor of the Lunar New Year and the Year of the Monkey, we've released a new Pet Quest: Monstrous Mandrill and the Mischief Monkeys! These primates are wrecking havoc and causing constant distractions. Can you get them to stop monkeying around? If so, you'll earn some Monkey Eggs! by Lemoness and SabreCat Art by yamato, leephon, Misceo, and Oneironaut Written by Emily Austin and Felipe NA ---- 2/3/2016 FEBRUARY BACKGROUNDS AND ARMOIRE ITEMS REVEALED! February Backgrounds Revealed There are three new avatar backgrounds in the Background Shop! Now your avatar can read in the Cozy Library, stroll through the Bamboo Forest, or stride down the Grand Staircase! by UncommonCriminal and pocketmole February Armoire Items Revealed There is new equipment in Enchanted Armoire, a 100 GP Reward in the Rewards Column which unlocks after you've attained Ultimate Gear! Click on the Enchanted Armoire for a random chance at special Equipment, including the Barrister Set and the Jester Set! It may also give you random XP or food items. We'll be adding new equipment to it during the first week of each month, but even when you've exhausted the current supply, you can keep clicking for a chance at food and XP. Now go spend all that accumulated Gold! May the Random Number Generator smile upon you... by Lemoness and SabreCat Art by Podcod and PainterProphet ---- 2/1/2016 FEBRUARY MYSTERY BOX, VIDEO CHALLENGE WINNER, AND OFFICIAL MOBILE APP CHALLENGE February Mystery Box Ooh... What could it be? All Habiticans who are subscribed during the month of February will receive the February Mystery Item Set! It will be revealed on the 24th, so keep your eyes peeled. Thanks for supporting the site <3 by Lemoness Video Challenge Winner The winner of the Official Challenge for sharing the video has been randomly selected, and the lucky Habitican is... Baggs98! Thanks so much to everyone who helped us spread the word. You guys are the best. Official Mobile App Challenge We’ve launched another Official Challenge: the Mobile App Download Challenge! In case you missed it, Habitica now has both an iOS app and an Android app so that you can easily use Habitica on the go, and we hope that everyone who has one of those devices will give them a try! All you have to do to be eligible for the prize is have downloaded our iOS or Android app. The contest ends on February 29th, and the 10 randomly-selected winners will each get 10 Gems! For the full rules, check out the challenge here. ---- January 2016 1/29/2016 HABITICA BIRTHDAY BASH: CAKE, ACHIEVEMENTS, BIRTHDAY CARDS, AND PARTY ROBES! PLUS, LAST CHANCE FOR JANUARY AND WINTER WONDERLAND ITEMS Habitica Birthday Bash January 31st is Habitica's Birthday, and this year we have something extra-special to enjoy: Habitica has hit over one million users! Thank you so much for being here with us - it means a lot. Now come join us and the NPCs as we celebrate! Cake for Everybody! In honor of the festivities, everyone has been awarded an assortment of cake to feed to your pets! Yum, yum. Plus, for the next two days Alexander the Merchant is now selling cake in his shop, and cake will sometimes drop when you complete your tasks. Cake works just like normal pet food, but if you want to know what type of pet likes each slice, the wiki has spoilers. Party Robes Until February 1st only, there are Party Robes available for free in the Rewards column! Don them with pride. Birthday Bash Achievement In honor of Habitica's birthday, everyone has been awarded the Habitica Birthday Bash achievement! This achievement stacks for each Birthday Bash you celebrate with us. Birthday Cards You can now send Birthday Cards to your party mates! If you do so, you'll both get the Birthday Bonanza badge. These birthday cards will be available year-round for 10 Gold each. Last Chance for January Item Set Reminder: this is the final day to subscribe and receive the Champion of Resolution Item Set! If you want the Resolution Slayer or the Helm of True Resolve, now's the time! Thanks so much for your support <3 Last Chance for Winter Wonderland Outfits & Hair Colors On February 1st, everything will be back to normal in Habitica, so if you still have any remaining Winter Wonderland Items that you want to buy, you'd better do it now! The Seasonal Edition items and Hair Colors won't be back until next December, and if the Limited Edition items return they will have increased prices or changed art, so strike while the iron is hot! ---- 1/26/16 JANUARY SUBSCRIBER ITEM AND AVATAR CUSTOMIZATION IN THE ANDROID APP January Subscriber Item The January Subscriber Item has been revealed: the Champion of Resolution Item Set! All January subscribers will receive the Resolution Slayer and the Helm of True Resolve. You still have five days to subscribe and receive the item set! Thank you so much for your support - we really do rely on you to keep Habitica free to use and running smoothly. by Lemoness Android App Update: Avatar Customization We've released an update to the Android app including... AVATAR CUSTOMIZATION! Now you can edit your avatar on the go. We've also crushed a bunch of bugs and crashes, so be sure to download it now. by Viirus ---- 1/20/2016 NEW STAFF MEMBER, NEW YEAR'S RESOLUTION BLOG POSTS, AND RESOLUTION CHALLENGE New Staff Member We're very excited to announce that our mobile app master Viirus is now officially a staff member! He's the driving force behind our iOS app, as well as a significant contributor to our Android app, so we are thrilled to have him battling at our side. Congratulate him in the Tavern! New Year's Resolution Blog Posts and Challenge How are your resolutions doing, now that the excitement of early January is past? We've started a series of blog posts to help you buckle down and achieve your 2016 goals. We'll be posting more in the series over the next two weeks, so be sure to check back! There's also an official Challenge to help you follow along with the tips in the blog posts. Join it for a chance at the Gem prize! ---- 1/13/2016 JANUARY PET QUEST, CHAT REVERSAL OPTION, MERCHANDISE PAGE, AND BEEMINDER GUEST POST January Pet Quest: Sabretooth Tigers There's a new Pet Quest available to buy in the Quest Shop! An undead sabretooth tiger has broken out from the ice of the Stoikalm Steppes. Can you defeat the Zombie Sabre Cat? If so, you'll earn some sabretooth eggs! by SabreCat and Lemoness Art by Fandekasp, Inventrix, and icefelis Writing by Daniel the Bard, Flutter Bee, and SabreCat Chat Reversal Option We've now implemented the option to reverse the order of chat in parties, Guilds, and the Tavern! This will make it easier for those Habiticans who use screen readers to catch up on chat. To reverse the order, simply click the checkbox under the Send Chat / Fetch Recent Messages buttons that says "Show chat messages in reverse order." by GeorgeSG Merchandise Page Now our awesome Habitica merchandise is gathered in one easy-to-access page! If you want to get our stickers or preorder the next batch of Habitica T-shirts, head on over and check it out. by Camenni Beeminder Guest Post We've written a guest post for the Beeminder blog! Check it out to read about how Habitica's rewards can work well with Beeminder's extra punishment. by Lemoness ---- 1/8/2016 HABITICA VIDEO AND CHALLENGE, PLUS WINTERY HAIR COLORS! Habitica Video We're excited to reveal our Habitica video! Check it out and let us know what you think. There's also a Challenge for people who share the video on social media with a 25 Gem prize, so if you like the video enough to pass it along, be sure to enter the Challenge for a chance to win! by redphoenix, Lemoness, and Blank Canvas Entertainment, LLC Wintery Hair Colors The Seasonal Edition Wintery Hair Colors are now available for purchase from the avatar customizations page! Now you can dye your avatar's hair Snowy, Peppermint, Holly Green, Aurora, Winter Star, or Festive. ---- 1/6/2016 JANUARY BACKGROUNDS AND ARMOIRE ITEMS REVEALED! PLUS, IMPORTANT HISTORY COMPRESSION UPDATE January Backgrounds There are three new avatar backgrounds in the Background Shop! Now your avatar can build a Snowman Army, skate on a Frozen Lake, or look at the stars of a Winter Night! by featherlight, louiselouise, and nonight January Armoire Items Revealed There is new equipment in Enchanted Armoire, a 100 GP Reward in the Rewards Column which unlocks after you've attained Ultimate Gear! Click on the Enchanted Armoire for a random chance at special Equipment, including the Dragon Tamer Set and the Glowing Spear! It may also give you random XP or food items. We'll be adding new equipment to it during the first week of each month, but even when you've exhausted the current supply, you can keep clicking for a chance at food and XP. Now go spend all that accumulated Gold! May the Random Number Generator smile upon you... by Lemoness and SabreCat Art by Balduranne History Compression Update We're working on a big change to the site that will significantly improve performance, making things faster and smoother. However, in order to make these improvements, we need to compress some task and personal history. The following changes will go into effect on Sunday: * Non-subscribers will have access to their full, uncompressed history for the last 60 days. After that, their history will be compressed. (For more details, see the wiki). * Subscribers will have access to their full, uncompressed history for the last 365 days. After that, their history will be compressed. (For more details, see the wiki). Subscribers will be able to gain their full history by downloading it prior to the change, or by posting in the Newbies Guild for an admin to access it. If you have any questions or concerns, please feel free to email admin@habitica.com. We're looking forward to the performance improvements for the site! Category:News